IF YOU
by kroder9693
Summary: La canción seguía sonando estaba tan concentrada viendo esa pequeña taza que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se paro frente a ella con una taza café -así que ahora prefieres el te nat-su-ki ...esa voz esa dulce y cantarina voz la reconocería donde sea alzó el rostro y una sonrisa apareció en el -no soy la única que a cambiado de gustos ahora tu tomas café Shizuru


**Aquí de nuevo les traigo un one-shot de unas de mis parejas favoritas espero que lo disfruten esta basado o mas bien inspirado en la canción if you de BIGBANG un grupo de k-pop**

 **Declaimer: los personajes de Mai hime/Mai otome no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Sunrise .**

 _ **IF YOU**_

En una cafetería se encontraba un chica de mirada esmeralda una larga cabellera peliazul con un hermoso cuerpo entre sus delicadas manos sostenía una tasa de te la cual llevo directo a esos carnosos labios tomando un trago -no se como esto tan amargo puede gustarte tanto...soltó esas palabras a la nada cuando una canción empezó a sonar en la vieja rockola llenando su mente de viejos recuerdos

 _ **Ella se va Y no puedo hacer nada El amor se va Como un tonto, sin comprender me quedo parado aquí La miro, alejándose Ella se convirtió en un pequeño punto y luego desapareció ¿Esto desaparecerá con el pasar del tiempo? Recuerdo los viejos tiempos Te recuerdo**_

Flashback 5 años atrás ... En un departamento completamente desordenado fotos que antes se encontraban en bellos marcos adornando esas paredes moradas ahora estaban tiradas y rotas, las flores que se encontraban en ese colorido jarrón ahora estaban en el piso todas maltratadas, ropa tirada por todo el pasillo pero sin duda alguna lo que mas llamaba la atención entre todo ese desastre era la hermosa chica con una alborotada melena castaña de mirada rojiza con el maquillaje corrido llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de novia hecho trozos y manchado se podía notar que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo sostenía un anillo de oro blanco con un rubí incrustado en medio y por dentro grabada la frase te amo mirando a la nada sentada en ese desordenado sofá rodeada de tantas cosas que en ese momento le recordaban a la culpable de todo ese relajo armado en su hogar

 _-no lo entiendo... ¿por que?.._.de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una chica peliazul la cual se acercó un poco hasta sentarse al otro extremo del sofá pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio hasta que la peliazul hablo

 _-Se que esto no se arreglará con lo que diré pero en verdad lo siento Shizuru lo lamento yo no quería que esto sucedieran así,_ la castaña seguía con la mirada puesta en la nada las lágrimas habían dejado de correr después de ver a esa chica entrar

 _-Porque Natsuki? ..._ Su voz sonaba apagada...

 _-Yo no me sentía lista aun después de tanto tiempo no estoy muy segura de amarte tal vez apresuramos las cosas con la decisión de casarnos tanto que no supe que hacer yo lo lamento se que te lastimo con estas palabras..._ aun no terminaba de hablar cuando la castaña la interrumpió

 _-callate por favor callate, tu no tienes idea de el daño que estas causando en mi, no tienes ni idea de lo que sentí cuando Nao llego a la recepción diciendo que tu no llegarías que al final te habías arrepentido y nisiquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo a la cara y ahora vienes ante mi diciéndome que no estabas lista que no estas segura de amarme entonces porque maldita sea me diste esto_?... Levantándose para poder quedar frente a la chica y mostrándole el anillo... _porque dejaste que siguiera con todo esta farsa porque no me lo dijiste antes ?..._ Callo de rodillas y comenzó a _llorar de nuevo...-dime Natsuki acaso hay algo mal en mi para merecer esto que me as hecho? vamos nat-su-ki dímelo..._

 _-No hay nada malo en ti al contrario eres lo mejor que me a pasado y se que no mereces lo que te estoy haciendo ..._ Se agacho asta quedar a la altura de la chica y la abrazo tan fuerte comenzando a llorar también... -perdóname Shizuru pero no puedo seguir perdóname ... Lloraba cada vez mas Se quedaron asi abrazadas hasta que el sueño las venció y la mañana llego los rayos del sol le pegaban directo en el rostro despertando a la peliazul los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon su mente se levanto tan rápido como pudo buscando a la castaña por todos lados pero no había rastro de ella corrió a la habitación que compartían y abriendo rápidamente el armario pudo notar que solo su ropa se encontraba ahí la de la otra chica ya no estaba en su lugar solo se encontraba el anillo y una nota la cual decía

 **"Lamento irme de esta forma, anoche hablamos todo lo necesario para entender que lo nuestro termino por completo espero de todo corazón que seas feliz y encuentres a alguien que te de lo que yo no pude, no te preocupes por mis cosas ya llevo conmigo lo que necesito con las demás puedes hacerme un favor destrúyelas por mi... con amor Shizuru "**

Al terminar leer la nota un sentimiento de vacío se instalo en su pecho...

 _-ella se fue..._ susurro esa palabras callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar...

Fin del flashback

Volvió a dar otro trago a la humeante y amarga bebida dejando que los recuerdos siguieran golpeándola cada vez más acompañados de esa melodía...

 _ **Si tu Si tu Si no fuera demasiado tarde ¿No podemos volver a estar juntos? Si tu Si tu Si estás luchando igual que yo ¿No podemos hacer las cosas un poco más fácil? Debí haberte tratado mejor cuando te tuve**_

 _ **¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás realmente bien? Supongo que nuestra ruptura está marcada Debería olvidarte, pero no es fácil**_

Flashback

3 años atrás

Natsuki se encontraba en su departamento acompañada de Nao ambas estaban sentadas en silencio la pelirroja tenia entren sus manos una taza de café...

 _-han pasado 3 años._..soltó de repente Nao

- _No quiero hablar de eso ya lo sabes..._ contesto la peliazul dándole un trago a la taza de te verde

- _Ya lo se pero es que ya no eres la misma de antes mírate ya hasta tomas esa maldita cosa amarga solo porque te recuerda a ella..._ Le decía un poco molesta la pelirroja...- _Natsuki, Mai esta muy preocupada por ti yo también lo estoy, creo que ya es tiempo de olvidarla que tu sigas adelante..._ la peliazul escucha atentamente y voltio el rostro mirando hacia la nada...

 _-¿dime Nao tu crees que ella ya me allá olvidado?..._ Miro su taza de te y siguió hablando -lo mas justo es que ya lo aya hecho yo la lastime mucho ese día, mi maldita inmadurez no me dejo darme cuenta de la realidad mi miedo me consumió... Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus rosadas mejillas puso a un lado la tasa y abrazo sus piernas - _Nao tu crees que algún día podre volver a estar junto a mi Shizuru? ..._ la pelirroja solo la miraba con tristeza - _tal vez ya tenga a alguien mas y ya se olvido de mi .._. Comenzó a llorar mas fuerte ...- _la quiero de vuelta Nao necesito verla saber que aun me ama , tengo que decirle que fui una idiota que después de su partida comprendí que la amaba mas que a mi vida que me hace tanta falta que ya no quiero seguir si ella no esta a mi lado que aun no me he desecho se sus cosas como me lo pidió, porque me aferro a la idea de que volverá ..._ Nao se acerco para poder abrazarla era la primera vez que veía a su amiga así derrumbada tan vulnerable no sabia que Natsuki sufría de esa manera pues cada vez que alguien mencionaba a la castaña la peliazul decidía retirarse o ignorar el tema pero nunca se había puesto así al menos no frente a alguien ...

- _lo siento tanto Natsuki no se que decirte..._ La abrazo mas fuerte se quedo así hasta que la peliazul se quedo profundamente dormida en sus brazos la cargo con un poco de dificultad hasta llevarla a la habitación recostando con cuidado para no despertarla se retiro a la sala sentándose en ese sofá viejo el cual la peliazul se negaba a tirar pues ella misma había sido testigo de las largas tardes en que sus dos amigas pasaban abrazadas recostadas en el

- _valla cachorra al fin te as dado cuenta de que es el amor..._ Susurro a la nada sacando su celular marco un numero ya muy bien conocido espero cuando al segundo tono contesto una hermosa voz

 _-Nao...eres tu ..._

 _si soy yo Fujino, necesito hablar contigo sobre la cachorra ..._

 _de Natsuki ella esta bien dime que no le a pasado nada malo.._.

preguntaba preocupada la castaña al otro lado de la linea _-ella esta bien al menos físicamente, pero ella te extraña, ella al fin se dio cuenta que realmente te ama .._.espero unos momentos pues la otra chica se había quedado en silencio volvió a hablar _-talvez podrían tu y ella tomar un café y arreglar_ ...no termino de hablar pues la otra chica la interrumpió _-la lamento Nao eso no podrá ser ..._ - _pero si tu la amas eso me dijiste hace unos meses recuerdas .._. - _ya tengo a alguien mas ._..mintió la castaña pues no quería hacerse ilusiones de nuevo no quería volver a salir lastimada - _eso es mentira Fujino tu no puedes tener a alguien mas tu la amas y ella a ti ya no se lastimen mas_ -lo siento en verdad Nao pero yo ya no amo a Natsuki...su corazón dolió al decir eso -eres una mentirosa Shizuru tu no puedes tener a alguien mas y como esta eso que dejaste de amarla cuando en realidad yo se cuantas veces as llorado por ella -es la verdad ya deje de amarla ... lágrimas caían por sus mejillas... -mentirosa ... Nao corto la llamada lanzando su teléfono a un lado

-ella dejo de amarme ya tiene a alguien mas ...esa voz congelo a la pelirroja era Natsuki y había escuchado todo ahora que pasaría

-escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación cachorra ...dijo eso en tono de regaño

-me olvido ...callo de rodillas y comenzó a reír amargamente con unas cuantas lágrimas -ella ya me olvido y fue mi culpa ya no me ama...Nao se asustó al notar la relación de su amiga e intento acercarse pero la peliazul la detuvo -vete quiero estar sola... ¡vete! ...grito esta vez con un tono amargo

-esta bien me voy pero no hagas nada estúpido por favor cachorra...

-lo mas estúpido que he hecho es dejar ir Shizuru... Nao salió de ahí preocupada por su amiga sabia que la peliazul era así cuando algo en verdad le dolía se aislaba de todo el mundo lo mismo paso cuando su madre murió necesitaba tiempo a solas ya el tiempo curaría sus heridas

 _ **Estoy mirándola, alejándose Ella se convirtió en un pequeño punto y luego desapareció ¿Esto desaparecerá con el pasar del tiempo? Recuerdo los viejos tiempos Te recuerdo**_

 _ **Si tu Si tu Si no fuera demasiado tarde ¿No podemos volver a estar juntos? Si tu Si tu Si estás luchando igual que yo ¿No podemos hacer las cosas un poco más fácil? Debí haberte tratado mejor cuando te tuve**_

Fin del flashback

ya había terminado su te ahora solo miraba a la nada deseando con cada fibra de su cuerpo volver a ver esa sonrisa ...

Flashback

1 año atrás

 _ **En días como hoy donde la fina lluvia cae Recuerdo tu sombra**_

 _ **Nuestros recuerdos que secretamente guarde en mi cajón Los saco y recuerdo de nuevo por mi mismo**_

 _ **¿Por que no pensé sobre el peso de la tristeza que viene junto a la ruptura?**_

Natsuki se encontraba limpiando su departamento cuando se encontró con una caja sellada por ella misma cuando se entero que el amor de su vida ya tenia a alguien mas su corazón aun dolía pero aprendió a vivir con ello con un poco de miedo decidió abrir la caja comenzando a sacar algunas cosas la mayoría eran fotos libros cartas algunos peluches unas cuantas prendas todo era de la castaña Natsuki decidió conservarlo todo ya no con la ilusión de que la otra chica volviera ahora solo eran recuerdos que la acompañaban día a día saco una bufanda morada era la favorita de Shizuru pues ella se la había regalado en su primera cita a su mente llego ese recuerdo ella colocando la bufanda alrededor del delicado cuello la noche era fría y quería cuidar de la castaña ante cualquier cosa -esa noche lucias realmente hermosa...tomo una fotografía en la cual la castaña estaba sentada en el pasto y haciendo una señal con su dedo para que guardaran silencio y sobre sus piernas estaba ella completamente dormida -siempre me diste esa paz y tranquilidad que nunca encontré en nadie ...miro algunas otras fotografías y tomo otra donde se encontraban la castaña con una cubeta una pelirroja la cual era Nao completamente mojada y ella detrás de Shizuru abrazándola -jajajaja esa tarde Nao probó tu furia me gusto cuando le dijiste "nadie se mete con mi Natsuki" siempre me gusto cuando decías que era tuya así paso toda la tarde entre recuerdos pasaron las semanas convirtiéndose en meses poco a poco a ser la misma sus amigos se alegraron pensaron que ya había superado a la castaña pero realmente no era así todas las noches antes de dormir miraba esas viejas fotografías como su único consuelo talvez nunca volverían a estar juntas pero al menos esas fotos la ayudaban a mantenerse a flote en ese naufragio que era su vida desde que la castaña había salido de su vida la ultima vez que supo de ella fue aquella noche que Nao hablo con ella cuando se entero que ya tenia a alguien mas y que ya no la amaba decidió irse a descansar mañana iría a esa vieja cafetería tenia antojo de un buen te bueno realidad era que quería recordar a su castaña por que en realidad para ella nunca dejo de ser suya pues esa chica se había llevado su corazón nunca dejaría de amarla

fin del flashback

La canción seguía sonando estaba tan concentrada viendo esa pequeña taza que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se paro frente a ella con una taza café -así que ahora prefieres el te nat-su-ki ...esa voz esa dulce y cantarina voz la reconocería donde sea alzó el rostro y una sonrisa apareció en el -no soy la única que a cambiado de gustos ahora tu tomas café Shizuru -me ayuda a recordar a alguien a quien a pesar de los años no he dejado de amar ... La miro directamente a esos hermosos ojos verdes -a mi el te me enseñó a amar a alguien que se fue hace algunos años ...dijo eso mirando a esos hermosos ojos rojos ...ese encuentro era el principio de una nueva etapa y ambas lo sabían acompañadas del final de la melodía dos almas perdidas volvieron a unirse para ser una sola ...

 _ **Si tu Si no fuera demasiado tarde ¿No podemos volver a estar juntos?**_

 **Bueno hasta aquí este pequeño one-shot espero que les allá gustado**

Si gustan agregar en facebook es Eiko kroder

www. /profile. php?id=100009542574107&fref=ts


End file.
